Sakura's Loves
by Hanaaa
Summary: A collection of oneshot Sakura pairings. Aren't I inventive with titles! XD NaruSaku SasuSaku... There will be more... Someday...
1. NaruSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

"Come on Naruto

"Come on Naruto!" I shouted, grabbing Naruto's arm. "We're going to be late for the mission!" I saw Naruto blushing again. Lately Naruto was acting weird, he always seem to blush when I go close to him. Maybe he likes me? Nah, can't be, we were friends since 6. He can't develop feelings toward me, right? I always had a crush on him, so it might be my imagination.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in my ear.

I screamed, "What was that for?"

"We were calling your name, and you did'nt answer us! is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing" I glanced toward Naruto, he was looking at me. I felt my face going red.

"So, you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You know he's always late, Sakura" Sasuke replied.

"Really, I didn't notice" I said, laughing. Everyone sweatdropped. I looked towards Naruto, he wasn't laughing like he usually does.

"Yo" I heard Kakashi's voice behind me. I turned around, almost bumping into him. I got an idea

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! NARUTO IS ACTING WEIRD!" I wailed. I saw Naruto looking at me weirdly. "HE ALWAYS SEEM TO BLUSH! IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM, SENSEI?" I asked. Everyone sweat dropped except Naruto, he was blushing again. "He always seem to act weird" Kakashi sensei replied. I looked at him confused, _'he did? I did'nt notice_

"Well, let's start the mission!" said Kakashi. My plan didn't work. I thought he knew why Naruto was acting weird, guess not. I followed everyone.

After the mission...

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, getting my attention. I smiled and wave, "HEY!" Naruto ran toward me.

"I have to tell you something important, uh... meet me at my house tonight! promise?"  
I smiled, "promise" he blushed and ran away.

_'Is he going to tell me he likes me?_ I felt my face going red again. I jumped for joy and went home. _' I guess I'm going to sleep for a while_

At night...  
I woke up, and looked at the clock. It was 9:00 p.m! Naruto! I forgot all about the promise. I got up and ran to Naruto's house. _'I hope he does'nt get mad at me!_

At last I was at Naruto's house. I saw Naruto up on the roof looking sad. "NARUTO!" I shouted. I jumped up on the roof and sat beside him. "I'm so sorry, I slept and forgot all about the promise! I'm really sorry-" I was cut off, Naruto was kissing me. "What?" I asked. I was blushing.

"I thought you'll never come, Sakura" said Naruto. I looked at him confused, and hold his hand, "I would never break a promise."

Naruto kissed me again, "I've always loved you, will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered in my ear. I was speechless. Suddenly I felt myself kissing him back, "uh... does that answer your question?" I asked, uneasily. he nodded.

"So, do you know what tommorows mission is?" I asked, changing the mood.


	2. SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

* * *

Sakura's POV

When I first heard Sasuke said, " I'm an avenger" I knew something was troubling him. Since then I've always tried to help him...

"Hey, Sasuke" I called. I grabbed his hand, "Today is my special day, what do you think it is?" I asked, smiling. Sasuke didn't answer me. "Hello Sasuke, answer me!" I shouted in his ear.

Sasuke seemed to glare at me, "I'm thinking!"

I giggled, he looked cute when he was thinking. I can't think that, we're just friends! "Your mother's birthday?" he asked. I rolled my eyes,

"No! It's MY birthday! So, I'm inviting you to my birthday party. All the nine rookies going to come" I said.

"Can you come?" I asked hopefully. He seemed to think again,

"Sure"

I hugged him, "THANK YOU!!"

"Let go of me!" Sasuke shouted. I laughed,

"Sorry, I forgot that you didn't like to be touched" Sasuke blushed. Was it my imagination? I walked away, "Tomorrows my party! Don't forget to come! You don't have to get me anything!" I shouted.

I went home, it looked like a party house. All the balloons were out, a disco ball was slowly turning around up on the ceiling. The music was quietly playing. I smiled, "Tomorrow will be the best day of my life!"

Sasuke's POV.

_'What should I get her?_ It was my first time to go to a party, I was pretty nervous. _"Why did I even say I would go?_ I kicked a rock, _'What is Naruto getting for her?_

I looked at some jewellery store. She wasn't the type of person who would wear jewellery so that's a no. I was getting frustrated, I glared at some people who walked pass me. "Stupid party" I muttered.

Sakura's POV. (Party time!)

I looked outside, all the nine rookies were here, except Sasuke. I sighed, he wasn't going to come. I went back inside.

"D-did h-he come?" Hinata asked me. I shook my head sadly. "Don't give up" I heard Naruto behind me. I turned around and smiled, "You're right, the lonely ninja will definitely come!"

Naruto smiled back, "Come on, let's dance!" said Naruto. He did some funny moves, making me laugh.

"No, it's okay"

I went back outside, _'I have to believe in him_ I jumped up on the roof, not noticing my dress ripped a little. I looked up at the sky, he wasn't going to come. "Stupid Sasuke" I muttered. Suddenly I felt tears coming down, _'Why am I crying?_ I wiped my tears, but it came down even faster. I let myself cry quietly.

_'Why did he even say he was going to the party if he wasn't going to come? Stupid Sasuke!_

"Sakura?"

I lifted my head, there was Sasuke. I glared at him, "Don't come up here!" But I knew he was going to come up anyway.

Sasuke sat beside me, "Why are you crying?" he asked uneasily. "Because I thought you weren't going to come" I replied, wiping my tears. I sniffed.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to come" Sasuke admitted. "I was going to come to give you your birthday present, that's all" I smiled and hugged him. "Sorry I forgot, again..." I mumbled, releasing him.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed my waist and kissed me. My eyes were wide open. He released me, "That was your birthday present" he looked away, blushing. I was speechless for a moment, "Sasuke..." I whispered.

He stood up, I stood up also. I grabbed his arm, and kissed him back. "I love you too..." I whispered. "Thank you for the present"

Suddenly I heard Naruto's annoying laugh. I looked down and saw him holding a camera. "Naruto!" I screamed.

I jumped off the roof, Sasuke behind me. We both glared at him.

"You better not show that to everyone" I warned, cracking my knuckles. Naruto gulped and ran away.

That day we tried to kill Naruto...


End file.
